It is known that administration of Interleukin-12 (IL-12) facilitates both the recovery of endogenous hematopoiesis and the engraftment of stem cells after ionizing radiation. Burke et al., Exp. Hematol., 35(2):203-13 (February 2007). In addition, it is known that low dose IL-12 can result in multilineage hematopoietic recovery with concomitant antitumor effects in myelosuppressed tumor-bearing mice. Basile et al., J. Transl. Med., 6:26 (May 2008). See also Herodin et al., Exp Hematol., 35:28-33 (2007).
There remains a need in the art for new formulations and methods for treating deficiencies in hematopoiesis. The present invention satisfies this need.